the forgotten Alicorn
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: There is another Alicorn and she believes that nobody apericates what she does please Read and Review also a bit of hairspray and frozen so I don't own them either only my oc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY ONLY ECLIPSE THIS IS MY FIRST MY LITTLE PONY FANFIC SO PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS FIRST A LITTLE ABOUT ECLIPSE**

**SEX: FEMALE**

**FAMILY: LUNA (SISTER(OLDER)) CELESTIA (SISTER(OLDER))**

**POWERS: TELEKINESIS (USING HORN)**

**TYPE OF PONY: AN ALICORN.**

Many pony's believe there is only one queen and one princess, queen Celestia and princess Luna, but little do they know that there is a third. Me. Princess Eclipse the youngest Alicorn nobody recognises me or knows what I do or appreciate me for it oh you don't either huh typical well you know when the sun gets covered by the moon well that's me kinda in my name. Anyway the worst is even though I'm a princess I get bullied harshly at school yes pony princesses go to school along with other pony's.

I guess I should start by telling you about me I have long black and red hair along with my tail being the same colour I am black with my mussle being a light red along with my chest. My cutie mark is a eclipse my wings are black but at the ends turn dark red. My tiara which I only wear on formal occasions is silver and had clear cut diamonds. I prefer to study then go out at night unlike my sister Luna does. Anyway on this night I opened my bedroom door my room is large and has a large fireplace in with a rug in front of it with pillows my bed is large and is covered in a yellow bedsheets I used my telekinesis and shot my horn at sending a red beam at a nearby book lifting it up and placing it on my desk I then sat down to read it, it was a book about the spells that I still need to master. I then got my homework out from school and grabbed pencil writing down answer after answer. After I finished I got a CD and pressed play on my CD player calming music played and filled my ears calming me down I sat crossed legged on the floor and closed my eyes deeply breathing in and out until I could not focus on the outside word and only on inner peace but just as I was about to hit inner peace a loud thud startled me landing me on my tail.

I glared up flicking my hair out of my red and black eyes and saw my older sister Luna she was black with starry hair and tail she also had light blue eyes with sparkling hove shoes and a starry bib type top. She looked around my room until she saw me on the floor she smiled and said. "Hey you wanna go and fly?" I frowned and replied.

"Sorry Luna but I need to research and meditate" she nudged me and said.

"Come on you never leave this room at night"

"No Luna I'm not leaving"

"Come on just one la-"

"I SAID NO" I yelled throwing my book at her with my horn hitting her luckily it didn't hit her face because she covered her face with her wing she stared at me in shock I had never snapped at her or been vilonte I was going to apologies but she quickly said back.

"Well fine then but don't forget its the eclipse tommorow" I stared and where Luna had been and felt awful I had only done that because I had to finish my homework and that I had to see Amber tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Early this morning a sharp rapping on my door woke me up I sat up and stretched and I groggily walked to my dresser and pulled out my comb and gently brushed through my long black and red hair and tied a red bow in my tail and smiled I then grabbed my school bag and ran out of my room and gently giving my two sister a quick kiss on the cheek I then ran out and flew to school. As I entered the school gates none took notice of me, Which was fine, but I felt something inside of me almost ache anyway I say down on the school steps and pulled out my book and began reading until a sudden projectile hit my face I fell back and wiped my face and looked at my hoof it was covered in pink icing I flicked it off and looked up to see Amber standing above me sneering.

"Hey princess hope you like the cupcakes, bought them specially for you" she then threw another one in my face then another, then another I was crying now as the cupcake stuck into my hair. I curled into a ball until I heard a voice rise.

"Hey stop that" I looked up and saw a tall pony he was a Pegasus he was brown with a black flowing main and tail his wings where a cream with his muzzle. I dreamily stared at him until Amber began to leave venomously saying to me.

"Don't dream of him liking you, you ugly brat" I looked down but soon a black hoof was in my view he smiled as I looked at him I sheepishly smiled back he looked at me for a few seconds until saying.

"Hey who are you going to prom with?"

"Oh none really well except my sister"

"Well how about you come with me" I began to flood with happiness and simply nodded and said.

"Sure how about we meet at prom" he nodded and tapped my shoulder saying.

"Cool see you there 'cupcake'" I felt my heart flutter and im sorry I just can't hold it in.

**Can you hear the bells- hairspray**

**I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...**

**Touched me,**  
><strong>He looked at me and stared yes he...<strong>

**Bumped me,**  
><strong>My heart was unprepared when he...<strong>

**Tapped me,**  
><strong>And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...<strong>

**Nudged me,**  
><strong>Love put me in a fix yes it...<strong>

**Hit me,**  
><strong>Just like a tonne of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out<strong>  
><strong>and...<strong>

**I can hear the bells,**  
><strong>My head is spinning.<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>Something's beginning.<strong>  
><strong>Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...<strong>

**I can hear the bells,**  
><strong>Just hear them chiming,<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>My temperature's climbing,<strong>  
><strong>I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'<strong>  
><strong>LISTEN!<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells.<strong>

**Round 1,**  
><strong>He'll ask me on a date, and then...<strong>

**Round 2,**  
><strong>I'll primp but won't be late, because<strong>

**Round 3's**  
><strong>When we kiss inside his car!<strong>  
><strong>Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar<strong>

**Round 4,**  
><strong>He'll ask me for my hand, and then...<strong>

**Round 5,**  
><strong>We'll book the wedding band, so by...<strong>

**Round 6,**  
><strong>Amber, much to your suprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and<strong>

**I can hear the bells,**  
><strong>My ears are ringing,<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>The brides-maids are singing,<strong>  
><strong>Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>My father will smile,<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>As he walks me down the isle,<strong>  
><strong>My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Link and I are french kissin'<strong>

**LISTEN!**  
><strong>I can hear the bells.<strong>

**I can hear the bells,**  
><strong>My head is reeling,<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>I can't stop the peeling,<strong>  
><strong>Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...<strong>

**I can hear the bells,**  
><strong>Today's just the start 'cause,<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells and,<strong>  
><strong>Till death do us part and,<strong>  
><strong>Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and<strong>  
><strong>he'll whisper as we're remanisn'<strong>

**LISTEN!**

**I can hear the bells,**  
><strong>I can hear the bells,<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells.<strong>

I sat down at my desk and sighed contently existed about finally having a date for something.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of my prom I pulled out a short black dress and placed some silk black gloves around my hoofs I then tied my hair up (A/N LIKE ELSA OFF OF FROZEN BEFORE SHE RAN AWAY) and put a ribbon in my tail. When I was finished I walked down the long steps to see my sisters wearing long silk dresses Celestia's dress was a white dress where as Luna was wearing a starry dress. I walked down the stairs outside of the house to a large white carriage as it stopped we saw the school lights were shining out of the roof I exited the carriage and entered the schools hall.

As I walked around a bit I suddenly saw Link (the boy I like and my date) I walked up to him he was wearing a tux with a small black bow I smiled when I saw him and said. "Hey Link how aare you?" He looked at me and smiled back and replied.

"I'm good I can't wait to see who is prom king and queen"

"Yeah me to" as soon as I said that the headmaster walked up to the stage he tapped the microphone making a screeching noise for a second as it stopped he spoke.

"Hello young ponys I am here today to tell you your new prom king and queen and your new prom king is Link" everyone began to cheer and clap as Link walked up to the stage the headmaster then placed a crown on his head he then went back to the microphone and spoke again. "And your new prom queen is… Eclipse" I was snooker I looked back to my sisters who were clapping I looked back forward and began walking to the stage as I got to the stage the headmaster placed a tiara on my head and gave me a boqet of roses I held them as I stood up to make a speech I stepped up to the microphone but I looked back to Link for support but he brought a small black box with a red button he pointed it to the ceiling and hit the red button smiling I gave a confused look but my questions where answered when I turned back a sticky liquid fell on me coating me in all of it. I gasped and wiped it of smelling it, it was pigs blood and fish guts, I began retching and crying but something inside me snapped I tightly closed my eyes and then shot them open my eyes had turned completely white and my hair and tail was black and red flames also metal armor wrapped itself around my hoofs, chest, forehead and shins and arms.

I hovered into the air and I glared at the tremberling pony classmates I heated up my horn blasting the ground nearly hitting Amber I then began blasting the room the blood was now dripping from me I blasted around until I saw 4 royal guards charged in they were white and wearing golden armour they charged at me but I simply blasted them away they skidded across the floor ending at my sisters feet in a sinister voice I spoke. "None of you liked me none of you notice me you thought of me like trash especially you Amber! Now let's see how you like living in the shadows forever" I lifted my arms to the sky and a cloud of darkness erupted around the room I then blasted a bole in the roof and shot out of it the shadows spread and covered the total kingdom in darkness.

A/N A BIT OF CARRIE SO I DONT OWN THAT EITHER


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up the steep snowy cliff darkness covering the sky I sighed and looked around. Nothing. I was now truly alone not even my sisters were here I did the only thing I could now. I sang.

**Let It Go"**

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<p>

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<p>

I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<p>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

(not part of song just actions) I grew a castle made of shadows and made a staircase.

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<p>

Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

I looked at my new living quaters it was pretty good I then sapped the shadows with my horn making them pop out of the ground they opened their eyes showing red. I smiled at my new followers I looked at the first group and ordered.

"you lot stay outside and don't anyone in"


	5. Chapter 5

*back to Luna and Celestia no one's P.O.V*

Luna and Celestia look at Eclipse's path of destruction and then glare at Link Luna growls and marches up to Link growling. "what did you do?" he backed up and said.

"hey chill it's all Ambers fault it was her plan"

"Link!" Luna and her sister just shook their heads and went to make a plan. Later that evening Twilight sparkle, Rainbow dash, Applejack and Pinkie pie sat in a semi circle around Luna and Celestia as they told them the plan. As soon as they finished the plan they set off Celestia, Dash, Twilight and Luna flew above Apple and Pie until they found a large shadow castle Luna called everyone to a nearby bush. Luna then whispered.

"okay guys it looks like Eclipse is just up there okay what were going to do is-" a low growl brought everyone to look over they pulled the bush apart and a shadow wolf was lowly growling at them with three others Luna and Celestia spread their wings in a protective manner the wolfs then growled saying.

"Sorry but Queen Eclipse wants to see nobody so leave or we will have to use force" nobody budged so the wolf growled. "fine force it is" the wolf suddenly pounced at the group.

(sorry don't want to write a big action scene so basically Twilight, Pie and Luna went ahead whilst the rest distracted them)

As they entered the main room a voice could be heard. "well if it isn't big sister and her followers" they looked up to see Eclipse on the ledge she then zapped them but missed shadows hissing as they broke apart Eclipse hovered as she zapped everything in sight. Until smoke began to rise when Eclipse stopped until the smoke cleared Eclipse looked to the pony's and her sisters who were now laying on their backs grouning in pain Eclipse chuckled. "So still not appreciate what I do still not believe what I do is good" Pie looked up and said in shock.

"What we love what you do we dance every time don't you see it?" Eclipse looked at Pie in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"We really appreciate what you do its so beautiful" Eclipse looked down and sighed her hair/flames settling into a calm blaze her eyes going back she sighed at looked at pony's and her sisters and cried.

"I'm sorry guys I just thought none of you appreciated what I do and well when Link did what him and Amber did I guess I just cracked" Luna and Celestia ran up to Eclipse and nuzzeled her Eclipse nuzzling back. Eclipse smiled and then light her horn up making the shadow castle evaporate. When it dissapered Eclipse saw her wolf guards fighting some other pony's she gasped at seeing one of the pony's getting bitten Eclipse zapped the wolf evaporating it the wolfs turned in shock and she just gave them a evil smile and zapped them all.

Later on when they where at the castle everyone celebrated when Eclipses eye changed a slight second and went white in her head that night she saw a evil version of her she asked it. "What are you?"

The figure smiled and replied. "Have you forgotten so easily?" The evil version snapped "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread."

Then blackness.

A/N THANK YOU RUSSIAN SLEEP EXPERIMENT CREEPYPASTA FOR THE LAST LINE FOR EVIL ECLIPSE


End file.
